


Don't Judge a Book by Its Cover

by Dorknoceros



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse, Betrayal, Creature Inheritance, Dark Dumbledore, Drarry, Dumbledore Bashing, Fluff, Good Voldemort, M/M, Mates, Veela Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 16:06:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8997616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorknoceros/pseuds/Dorknoceros
Summary: Harry Potter doesn't have to perfect life. He lives with his abusive relatives and nobody does a damn thing about it. Ever since the start of 5th year everything in his life has gone to shit. First his "friends" start to become distant, he then starts to get nightmares, his godfather died, and on top of all of that the abuse was getting way worse than it already was. Harry hope for anything was getting low. Can someone save him before everything becomes to much?Draco Malfoy is a Veela who has just come into his creature inheritance and is looking forwards to meeting his mate, but when he finds out who is mate is can he accept them for who they are or will he reject them?I apologize if this description is terrible I'm not good at summarizing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N ~ Throughout this story I will be changing the POV. This is just a warning
> 
> ~Dorknoceros

**_Summer after 5th Year_ **

 

Harry Potter POV

Its been 2 weeks since summer started and I couldn't be more miserable. Everyday since I arrived "home" I have had the worst beatings of my life, if I do the smallest of things wrong I get terrible punishments. Just last week I dropped a fork while cleaning dishes and Vernon got a pan from the sink and hit my hand with it. And Bloody Hell it hurt. Now here I am trying to hide from him by minding my own business when I hear the front door slam.

'Oh no he's home!'I panic internally.

"Boy!!!! Get Down Here!!!!" My walrus of an uncle screeches.

I quickly scramble off of my small air mattress and rush as fast as I can to the living room.

"There you are you brat," he slurs.

'Oh god he drunk.'I think horrified knowing that he is not in his right mind at the moment so nothing is keeping him from killing me.

While I am not moving he quickly grabs my arm roughly and shoves me on the hard floor. All the sudden I notice he had something in his hand; a belt. 

"Now boy if you move or scream things will get a lot worse for you." He sneered.

Without waiting for a response or a least a nod he brought the metal buckle down on my back. It takes everything in my being to not scream or flinch away. After the first strike another one comes and another after that the space between the hits were getting smaller and smaller until it is just a solid one after another.

THWAK! THWAK! THWAK!

I try my best to stay away because I know if I black out the punishment for it will be worse than this. After Vernon gets tired of not hearing my reams he stops and tells me to clean up the blood and go to my room. Luckily for me Petunia had taken Dudley and his friend somewhere so I won't have to deal with him.

After doing my best to clean up my blood in my hazed state I quickly try to run to my room knowing I would pass out soon but before I got there I suddenly couldn't breathe very well and started to cough while I was coughing a red substance started to come out with every cough. That's when I got worried something was very wrong. I got something to write with and a paper and started to write to the best of my ability in my state.

After writing the letter I realized, 'Hedwig's cage is locked up under the stairs.'

Coming up with another idea I called out for a certain house elf that could help.

"Dobby," I whispered.

_**Third Person POV** _

With a small pop a little house elf with big ears and a sack for clothes appeared.

"Harry Potter it 'is good to be seeing you sir!" Dobby squealed.

Then Dobby had a good look at the beaten up Harry.

"Is Harry Potter alright?"

"No I am not Dobby." I said weakly

"Can Dobby do anything?"

"Dobby can you take this to....."

'I can't send this to Dumbledore he will tell me you'll live through it. Maybe another Professor. McGonagall no she is to close to Dumbledore, Snape maybe he doesn't seem to close to Dumbledore.'

"To Severus Snape, Dobby. Take it to Severus Snape and hurry. I don't know how long I will survive like this."

With a pop Dobby left.

_**Malfoy Mansion** _

Severus Snape sat with Lucius, Narcissa and Draco Malfoy when a worried house elf showed up.

"Master Snape Dobby has an urgent message for you."

"Dobby what are you doing here?" asked Lucius 

"Delivering a message from Harry Potter, sir."

"What does Potter want now." Snape drawled.

"I do not know but he was not in a good way when I left."

"What do you mean not in a good way?"

"His back was beaten and bloody and he had blood dripping from his mouth, sir."

Everyone gasped.

"Well if that is the case let us go see Mr. Potter for ourselves."

With that Draco grabbed onto his father's arm and they apparated.

**_4th Privet Drive_ **

"Are you sure that this is where he lives?" Narcissa asked.

"Yes, this is where Dumbledore said."

"It looks so small for the chosen one." Draco said

"Yes, well lets go everyone."

With that they all walked up the the door and silently entered the house.

_**Draco POV** _

'This house is so small. Why would the chosen one live here'

I walked further into the small house and past a door in a staircase and heard some flapping.

"Mom, Dad, Uncle Sev there is flapping in here."

"Well open the door then." Sev said.

Opening the door I saw a white owl in a cage along with a bunch of Hogwarts books and smelled this wonderful sent but I thought nothing of it. I walked over the the cage and decided to open the owl's cage because she looked stressed and scared. When the cage open she bolted out of the small room and I chased after her up the stairs and my parents and godfather followed me. At the end of the hallway she landed and pecked on a door.

Looking at my family I asked, "Do we open it?"

"Potter might be in there Draco, so yes."

We crept closer to the door being wary of the owl on the floor. I turned the knob and opened the door slowly. As the door opened this delightful sent filled my nose.

Before the door opened all the way and before we could see anything I whispered something before I could stop myself.

"Mate."

But no one looked at me because they were looking at this terrible sight before us. There in front of us lay Harry Potter with bruises covering his body and blood surrounding his body. 

 

 


End file.
